Order of the Dragon
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: Hidden deep within the mountains are a secret sect of warriors. One has received a mission, protect a Witch by the name of Arcana Potter. She goes, only to find that her Order has long since been denied any existence, despite the fact that they did, in fact, exist. There will be a lot of swearing involved, so don't be too surprised. Rated M for the freedom of speech.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, as much as I wish I did. Sorry if this comes out a little strange, I'm typing it on my cell phone. No, I will not give it or my number to you.**_

Prologue:

The Dragon Knight's Assignment

"You called for me, sir?" said a young woman, who was standing in the Spartan office of her Commanding Officer, a man named Kogasu Nichibotsu.

"Yes, Shira, I did." Kogasu examined her thoroughly before continuing. "I understand you've been looking for a mission."

That got Shira's attention. "I have been, sir," she replied warily.

"Shira, there's no need to be so tense," said Kogasu, seeing how tense she was. "I'm giving you a mission, one that may or may not take years. I'm assigning you to the Girl-Who-Lived. I want you to keep her _alive_, Shira. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Dismissed. Oh, and Shira."

"Yes?"

"Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This is my first phone-written fic, so don't bite my head off. When I get the chance, I'll edit the entire thing so the grammar won't drive me crazy.**_

**_"Wow." _**Hollow speak.

_"Wow." _Inner World speak of any kind.

"Wow." Human speak.

_'Wow.' _Thoughts.

Chapter One

The Dragon

Arcana lay back in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. She shifted slightly, biting back a scream as it jarred her broken arm, and the burning lines across her back made lying on her back almost impossible. "Someone," she whispered, as the pain started to drag her into the realm of unconsciousness. "Anyone, please help me." She lost the battle against unconsciousness, and blacked out.

A woman outside number four heard her, and kicked the front door down, her black trench coat fluttering, the dragon insignia embroidered over her right breast glinting softly. The crash of the door slamming into the wall drew the residents of number four. "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" roared the fat man.

"Saving a young woman that you'd just beaten," said the woman, walking down the hall, carefully examining the hall. She saw several padlocks, and a couple of deadbolts on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Her face tightened imperceptibly, before she pulled one of the _biggest_guns the pair had ever seen, and started to shoot the locks off. After almost ten seconds, the door to the cupboard under the stairs opened, revealing a badly beaten young woman. Her arm was bent the wrong way, and her back was covered in so many gashes that it might as well have been laid open. The girl was unconscious, which was a good thing for the man, his wife and his son, because the woman looked just about ready to shoot them.

"Get out of my sight," she hissed. "If you don't, I'll kill you. I'm going to take this young woman away from here, and to my home, but not tonight. _GO!" _She shouted the last word, and the two left. She carefully sat down next to the young woman, before she pulled a phone out of an inside pocket of her trench coat. Flipping it open, she dialed one of her few friends. "Hello?" she said, once her friend answered. "It's Shira. I need medical support at my location. My charge is unconscious, is covered in lacerations, and has a broken arm."

"_Enroute, Shira. Medical team inbound."_

"Thank you, Ichigo," Shira replied, before hanging up. She turned to the young woman, and started to gently stroke her hair. Both women sighed, and the injured one slowly relaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Shira. "Sleep in peace, little one."

Ichigo and several other people roared up to the house, Ichigo in the lead, around dawn. There was a shouted, "Get your asses in here, idiots!"

**_"Good old Shira,"_ **said Shiro, inside Ichigo, before laughing raucously.

"_Shut up_," Ichigo told him. "Coming!" he yelled back. "Hanataro, Captain Unohana, mind giving aid?" He turned towards them, only to see them both hurry into the house. Ichigo shook his head, but followed. Inside, he saw Shira holding a young woman up by her arms as Unohana wrapped her torso in bandages, before turning to the reset bone in her arm. She checked it, but was pleased with the expertly set arm.

"Good job, Shira," said Unohana, looking at the woman in question.

"Thank you, Captain," replied Shira. "She's not safe here though. I'll be taking her to my house. It's perfect for the two of us, especially considering my assignment. I'm to guard her, but if we stay here, I'll kill her remaining relatives because I almost did when I saw her." Her face was hard.

"Indeed," said Unohana. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana."

The girl woke, finding herself between two women. Oddly enough, she felt safer next to the one in black, so she looked up at her elegant, pale face, into seemingly bottomless azure eyes. "Miss?" said the girl.

"Yes, little one?" replied Shira.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. "Were you next to me last night?"

Shira laughed. "Yes, little one, that was me. I am Shira Takanohane. What's your name?"

"Arcana Potter," whispered the girl.

"You have a beautiful name, Arcana," said Shira, gently pulling her into a hug, careful of her back and arm. "Would you like to leave this place with me?"

Arcana stared at her in shock. "Yes, please," she whispered, looking fearfully at the Dursleys. She shrank into Shira when her uncle stepped towards her, only to have Shira step in front of her, a massive gun in her hand, pointed at Vernon.

"She is yours no longer, Dursley," said Shira, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Vernon actually stepped backward at the look. "Take her," snarled Vernon, turning his back on them. "And get out of my house."

Arcana couldn't believe her luck. Ten years, ten miserable years with the Dursleys beating her, and this mysterious Shira is going to take her away from them. "Shira," whispered Arcana, getting Shira's attention, only to have her uncle throw a butcher's knife at Shira.

"Look out!" shrieked Arcana, her heart in her throat. Shira turned, avoiding the knife, and shot Vernon in the kneecap.

Shira was livid, wrenching the knife out of the wall, and stalking over. "Don't you _ever_throw something at me," she snarled, slamming the knife into the stair railing so hard that it went through it. "It will be the last thing you ever do."

She turned to the cringing Arcana. "Let's go, little one," she said gently, and Arcana knew that only Shira would use the nickname, as she took Shira's hand. They walked out of number four, never to return. Shira lead Arcana over to a motorcycle, and set a helmet on her head fastening it under her chin, before she put on a full helmet. Shira got onto the motorcycle, and Arcana got on, wrapping her arms around Shira's waist, as she started the motorcycle. Shira let go of the clutch, and revved the bike's engine, making them rocket forward. Arcana's grip tightened on Shira's waist, but Shira had driven motorcycles for years, so she knew what the Hell she was doing.

Arcana was terrified, but also exhilarated. She didn't want the ride to end almost as much as she _did_want it to end. After what felt like an eternity, Shira slowed down, and pulled into a different suburban area, where she scanned the houses, searching for hers. "There," she said, turning into a driveway, and pulling into the garage. They got off the motorcycle, and Shira closed the garage door, before pulling off her helmet. "Welcome to my house, Arcana," said Shira, removing Arcana's helmet, and leading her inside, into the kitchen. She sat Arcana down at the table, before placing a plate of sliced apple in front of her, along with a piece of cheese. "Eat slowly, little one. I don't want you to get sick."

Arcana nodded, grabbing one of the apple slices. She bit into it, careful to go slow so she didn't sick. Shira watched her eat in silence, her eyes narrowed. When she was satisfied with how much she ate, she helped Arcana up, and lead her to one of the two bedrooms. "This is your room, little one," said Shira, opening the door, and Arcana ran into it, and looked around in surprise. "Shira?" she asked, after a moment.

"Yes, little one?" replied Shira, joining her in her room.

"Why are you being so nice?" asked Arcana.

"Why shouldn't I be?" replied Shira, cryptically.

"Because I don't deserve any of this," whispered Arcana. "I'm a _freak._"

"Arcana!" Shira stared at her in shock. "You're not a freak! Why would you say that?" Shira hadn't been expecting that. _'Why would she call herself a freak?' _thought Shira flabbergasted.

"I'm. . . not?" asked Arcana, disbelievingly.

"Little one, if ever there's a freak in this house, it's not you. If anything-" Shira broke off, biting her lip before continuing, "it'd be me."

"Why?" asked Arcana, confused.

"You remember when I shot your uncle in the kneecap?" At Arcana's nod, Shira continued. "I can place my shots within a hair of my target. I _deliberately_shot him in the kneecap."

"How does it make you a freak?" asked Arcana.

"I've killed people, little one," replied Shira, the pain of having taken lives in her azure eyes. "I'm the biggest walking contradiction. I'm a paid killer, but I've got a gentle personality."

"So?" asked Arcana. "You saved me."

"Yes, I did, but I was assigned to protect you, no matter what," sighed Shira. "If you need to talk, I'll be outside." With that, she walked out of the room, and Arcana heard the back door open, then close.

Arcana was very confused. _'She isn't a freak, she just has those deaths on her conscience. She's not a freak!'_Little did Arcana know that Shira had just told her something that she hadn't told anyone, so when Arcana came outside, Shira was slightly tense, wondering what Arcana thought of her.

"You're not a freak," said Arcana, gently taking one of Shira's hands. "We can help each other, right?"

Shira looked at her, before smiling gently. "Of course, little one."

Arcana let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Shira looked up, and an owl fluttered to the railing next to her. It examined her carefully, before holding out one leg, which had a letter tied to it. Shira removed the letter, only to have the owl turn, and hold out it's other leg, where another letter was attached. Shira took that one as well, stroked the owl, and examined the letters. They both had addresses on them.

Ms. A. Potter

Backyard

1761 Ash St

Surrey

Ms. S. Takanohane

Backyard

1761 Ash St

Surrey

Shira handed Arcana her letter, then opened her own.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,_

_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Takanohane,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was knocking coming from the house. "Asshat, we're in the back!" yelled Shira. There was a pause, but heavy footsteps came around the house, to the backyard.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice.

"We're here," replied Shira. "You had better have a good reason for bothering me, because you're scaring Arcana. What do you want?" Her voice was flat.


	3. Chapter 3

To the reader,

This is Totemo Kyoumibukai. Obvious, I know, but it's out there. Guys, I need reviews, because I don't know where to take this story. If you want, you can build and suggest characters or challenges to me, but remember; I don't have a lot of the books you probably like. I own a number, but probably not the ones you have. I am willing to do anything with gaming, so long as I know what the game is in the first place. All of the Halos I'm willing to do. Thank you for reading this.

~Totemo Kyoumibukai

P.S. Can anyone come up with a better pen name for me? It's a little irritating. Thanks.


	4. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
